


a wedding in the broken land (iii)

by cmwaisner



Series: a wedding in the broken land [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmwaisner/pseuds/cmwaisner
Summary: when love ends, an angel comes down and smites those sons of Abraham
Series: a wedding in the broken land [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071605





	a wedding in the broken land (iii)

_when love ends, an angel comes down and smites those sons of Abraham_

my first love’s destruction, her punishment –– my lilith has fallen for lucifer

and i fear that he has taken her wings for his own

granted her freedom, and in the same breath trapped her in it

i have found a new angel

but my once holy love lives in my mind

_i wonder if ever there was a prayer so permanent_

now you, you are the body i take on my tongue

the blood that makes my heart beat

and when you allow me to claim you as no other has

to take you to this garden and show you the tree

you ask if there is a knowledge i want secret

_my love for her has never been hidden away_

love is not forever, and God cannot create evil

and if he is eternal, then he is not this adoration

perhaps my affection, obsession for her had never been divine

and maybe you must be good, God born as you are –– healing, pure

i should’ve listened when they told me she was the fallen woman

_now that she has left, i have found my martyr_

_(i have found heaven in her hell.)_

  
  



End file.
